


向日葵

by CrazyD



Category: ONEUS (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-25
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:33:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24368911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyD/pseuds/CrazyD
Summary: 「我喜歡看你待在他身邊的樣子。」呂煥雄說，笑意很濃。「你和他在一起時，總能發光。」
Kudos: 41





	1. Chapter 1

1.

孫東柱在放學的途中被一群凶神惡煞的學長給拽進後巷。

他的書包被硬扯了下來，粗魯地扔在地上。孫東柱沒有說話。啊，鑰匙扣。他有點心疼地看著那個前幾天新買的兔子吊飾從背包扣環上鬆脫，灰撲撲地在地上翻滾了好幾圈，毛絨的身體上沾上一層塵土。和自己穿著相同制服的學長們面色不善地將他團團圍住，站在前方最高大的那個學生往前站了一步，推了他一把。

「臭小子，就是你搶我女朋友？」

搞什麼，制服都髒了。孫東柱嘖了一聲，沒有理會那人的挑釁，逕自彎下腰去撿落在地上的吊飾。似乎是惱羞成怒，那人忍無可忍地大吼了聲「開什麼玩笑」後便重重踹了孫東柱的腰部一腳。

東柱沒有說話，按著肚子將吊飾揣進口袋，然後拍了拍身子站了起來。他看著那帶著惱羞的臉，語氣平淡：「你怎麼不想，就是她自己貼過來的呢？」

你這傢伙！徹底被激怒的咆哮灌進他耳裡，大概是感到難堪了吧，是因為在這麼多替他助陣的人面前被狠狠羞辱呢，還是只是因他替他戳穿那自己也心知肚明的事情？不過不管是哪個都一樣可笑就是了。

孫東柱閉起眼，打就打吧。

「你們以多欺少，丟不丟人啊？」

低沉的嗓音如擂鼓似在暗窄的小巷裡迴盪。孫東柱遲疑了一下，睜開了眼睛。原本會落在臉頰上的手掌，此時正尷尬地被突如其來闖入的第三者狠狠箝在手上。東柱不知道自己現在應該要驚訝他竟然認識來者，或者是來者竟然會出手救他。也許兩者皆有之吧？他將信將疑地看著臉上寫滿顯而易見的憤怒的金建學，橫眉豎目地朝周圍那群人掃視一圈，大吼一聲，看什麼看，還不快滾！

人群一哄而散，帶頭的學長狼狽地夾著尾巴逃跑了。那人原先還想轉頭再給孫東柱放幾句狠話，但是在接觸到金建學的眼神後便瑟縮了會，跟著方才作鳥獸散的同夥們一齊夾著尾巴逃跑了。

真是，這年頭，什麼人都有。孫東柱聽到那高大的身影背對著他喃喃自語。他本能地感到畏懼和狐疑，但更多的是驚訝。金建學是什麼人他不知道？東柱在腦子裡蒐羅那些自己所知道的金建學，校籃隊長，沉默寡言，就算個性硬得像顆敲也敲不開的蚌殼，情人節收到的巧克力還是多得可以開間巧克力專賣店。

不，那些都不是重點。孫東柱墊著腳，偷偷摸摸把手搆向被扔到牆邊的書包，盡可能不發出一點聲響。不管他的目的是什麼，現在的目標，就是要保全自己在離開這裡的時候，還能四肢健全！

「喂，你。」

孫東柱本能地把書包舉起，擋住了自己的臉。他聽到了腳步聲朝自己靠近時，又往後退了幾步，但是腳後跟往後沒踩幾步便磕碰上了牆。陰影籠在上方只讓孫東柱更不敢抬頭，下巴緊抵著脖頸，想要無視近在耳旁的衣料摩擦聲，但一切似乎只是徒勞。

「還好嗎？」

與方才狠戾的嗓音完全不同的柔和聲音讓孫東柱驚訝不已。啊，抱歉。那只大熊緊張地將剛剛兇狠揮舞著的爪子收攏在身後，試圖讓自己看起來溫和點。他的聲音聽來倒有些喪氣，「不好意思，我好像嚇到你了？抱歉，我沒有惡意。」

孫東柱把書包從臉前移了開來。

「為什麼要救我？你不認識我吧。」

他的語氣略微尖銳。並不是不感謝眼前這人，而是在摸清楚對方底細之前，最好不要露出任何一個弱點被對方逮到。要知道，從來沒有什麼人會不帶著目的接近別人，人與人之間的相處多少別有居心  
──雖然他心裡也有些忐忑，心臟怦怦跳著，像隻小鳥要竄出他的胸腔。

「因為感覺你很困擾。」染著金髮的男孩低著頭，不好意思地撓著頭髮。「這麼說你可能覺得很...奇怪，但看著你我總想到我弟弟。」

再說了，他們總不可能和你在玩兒吧。本就壓得挺低的眉頭又皺了起來，金建學似乎又來氣了，仗著人多算什麼啊，不過你沒事吧。他伸出手想拍掉男孩西裝外套上沾到的灰塵，卻發覺這樣的行為對於第一次見面的人似乎過於僭越，於是那手便尷尬地懸在空中，過不久才訥訥收了回去。孫東柱不由覺得好笑。「我沒事，謝謝你救了我。」

有空我請你吃飯吧，今天謝謝你了。孫東柱張開五指朝學長揮手道別，拎著書包匆匆逃了。

啊，忘記交換號碼了。他後知後覺地想。

2.

大雨劈哩啪啦下，豆大雨點像是在宣洩怒氣一樣死命地砸在地板上，唏哩嘩啦。討人厭的梅雨季。金建學扶著牆穿鞋時手掌蹭到了令人不快的潮濕，天氣太熱又太濕了，牆壁上凝著一層細細密密幾乎難以察覺的水珠。唉。他鬱悶地想，我都快發霉了，好想打球啊。

然後他察覺到了一團站在出入口屋簷下方的黑影，嗨，金建學聽到那人歎氣。估計是出門忘記看天氣預報，不知道今天下午會下雨，所以沒帶傘的人吧。他站在那人後十來步抖著傘瞧他，視線正好瞥見一只熟悉的兔子吊墜。他還記得前兩個禮拜救到的那孩子(究竟算不算上救呢？金建學自己也不知道，當時那孩子實在逃得太快了，甚至連到底發生什麼事也來不及問。)包上也有一個一模一樣的相同吊飾。他實在很難忘記那像兔子一樣的男孩子，漂亮的臉龐上蹭著泥土，晶亮的眼裡有著高傲和不肯認輸。當時男孩質問他為何救他時，金建學手足無措地慌了下，隨口扯了個謊──不，那不算謊，金建學訂正自己的說法。頂多一半一半吧，弟弟也是差不多這年紀，而且，他實在看不慣以多欺少。

金建學將書包挾在手臂下方往那人走去。反正橫豎都是得經過那兒才能出校門，他想，是就是，不是也不會怎麼樣。再幫個忙也不會少塊肉。

他猶疑著伸出手，拍了拍男孩肩膀。

對方明顯地震了一下，金建學不知道他反應這麼大，還以為自己認錯人了。站在那裡的的確是那男孩沒有錯。金建學經過他時特意側著臉瞧，又猛然撞進那對不自覺吸引著他的淺咖啡色瞳仁，裡頭映著小小的，看起來有點驚惶的他。學長。男孩禮貌地同他打招呼，語氣平平淡淡，沒有想要和他求助的意思。小孩看起來不像在等人，倒像是在想法子，想著要怎麼舉著那個小不隆咚的書包，撒著腿衝進雨裡，金建學想著這孩子纖弱的樣子還怕被兇猛的簡直是凶器的雨滴給砸傷吧，他的手腕細的可以被金建學的兩指圈住，都還有餘裕可以捏起。

金建學抱歉地說了句剛剛不好意思啊，我不知道你反應這麼大。孩子的表情很冷漠，潮熱的空氣在那一刻似乎停止了流動。他不曉得他這麼冷，撓撓頭有些尷尬，半天只擠出一句：「你沒帶傘啊。」

是那些人又作弄你嗎？金建學又來了氣，混蛋東西，總該給他們點教訓才對──這時候男孩淡漠的臉終於有點表情了，他們？金建學看著那張疑惑的小臉，補充上了：「上次欺侮你的那群人呀。」

金建學愣著看男孩笑，這是他第一次看到這個從頭到腳都散發著冷意的人笑。原來男孩子笑起來也這麼好看啊。他恍惚地想。  
「只是忘了帶罷了，出門前忘在玄關。」男孩笑著搖頭，用指節擦眼淚。「學長快回家吧，越晚雨下越大喔。」

這孩子怎麼淨講這種話。金建學有些無語，他撐開了傘，騰出身旁的空位給他。來吧，他用空著的那隻手示意。男孩猶猶豫豫地看他，這不好吧？他說，看了看金建學，又低頭看了看自己的糾在一起的手指頭。

「唉，你這孩子。」金建學看他沒有要動作的意思，嘆口氣，伸出手抓住了對方纖細的手腕，然後小心翼翼地把他拉到自己身旁。「我們走吧。」

雨真的沒有要停的意思。他讓男孩走在靠裡那側，深怕對方被來往行車濺起的泥水給潑髒了西裝外套。雖然只是初夏，但天氣也逐漸燜熱了起來，雖然學校規定的換季時間還沒到，但金建學已經耐不住熱，穿著短袖制服來學校上課了。走在身邊的男孩規矩地拎著包，淺咖色的制服外套把他整個人給包得緊緊的，金建學看著便倍感悶熱。他實在不明白，在這種見鬼了的天氣裡頭還能穿著這麼多，不流一滴汗的人到底是怎麼撐過這種天氣的？

「一直沒機會問你，你叫什麼名字？」  
「孫東柱。」  
「東柱...」金建學停了會，總覺得這名字耳熟，卻一時半會想不起曾在哪裡聽過：「我叫金建學。」  
「我知道。」

男孩衝著他笑，嘴裡兩顆尖尖的虎牙從唇縫裏邊露了出來。他的心口又莫名震了一下。這孩子真該在身上黏幾張禁止觸碰禁止觀賞的標籤才對。他不應該出現在這個地上滿是坑窪的破舊馬路，而是應該被妥妥藏在某個博物館裡頭的珍貴藝術品。金建學急急轉過頭，感覺到了血液湧上耳朵的發燙感。他也不太記得自己又瞎說了些什麼來堵住兩人間的尷尬，只是金建學苦想半天才拋出的話題，往往被對方一句主謂賓，句法齊全又能涵蓋問題重點的句子給全擊潰了。

在路口轉角時，孫東柱第一次開口。

「你住哪呀？」  
語氣和剛才一樣淡然，只是講得有些侷促。金建學哦了一聲，用手比了比後頭。

孫東柱突然停下了腳步，金建學沒有注意，自顧往前走了幾步才發現，趕忙退了回來將傘葉罩在男孩上頭，幹嘛呀你，金建學皺著眉頭說，用手拍落尚未被不易吸水的制服呢材質上頭，搖搖晃晃的幾顆水珠。東柱深深吸氣，轉過頭來瞪著他。

「那可是反方向！」他的音調比平時高了好幾度，尾音還微微發顫。「我說你，不對，學長？沒必要為了我多走好幾段路吧？」  
金建學不曉得他會這麼激動。他聳聳肩，回，沒關係，我不介意。老實說他也沒有想那麼多，不過幾百公尺的路，對他而言，著實不算什麼，平時籃球隊的晨練可是這個的好幾倍。再說了，金建學有點不好意思地想，和他一起走，感覺還不錯。

「我真不懂到底哪裡沒關係了。」孫東柱吐氣，像顆洩了氣的皮球，唉，他唉聲嘆氣，用晶亮晶亮的眼睛瞥他，「你看看你，還說呢，要不要擔心一下你的肩膀？」

金建學順著他的視線看向自己濕淋淋的膀子。半透明的制服濕噠噠地貼在他的身上，連穿在內裡的那件無袖背心也都可以相當清晰地瞧見了。害，沒事。他試著安撫那只半炸毛的貓，我身體好啊？

男孩嘟著嘴沒有說話，表情很複雜。他在金英助臉上也看過這種表情，眉毛糾在一起然後上唇翹得老高，看到這表情的時候，就知道這人有什麼埋在心裡，卻又不肯講出來。而金建學默默給這種表情取了個綽號，管叫固執小崽子臉。

你這人真怪。孫東柱踩著水窪，沒有看金建學。「哪有人會這樣照顧一個不認識的人啊，你知道嗎，這樣你總有一天會給人佔便宜的。」

金建學也笑了，伸手揉揉男孩柔軟蓬鬆的頭髮。孫東柱又露出那種頑固中帶點驚慌的表情，但他沒有制止他的行為。  
「你是好人啊。」金建學說，「我信任你。」  
「信任是可以被利用的你知不知道。」  
「是是是，辯不過你。」他想了想，又笑了：「如果你要利用我，還會這樣一直提醒我啊？」

孫東柱哼了一聲，停下了腳步。  
「我家到了。」他頓了頓，從包裡掏出手機。「上次忘記和你交換號碼了，想道謝都沒有方法。」

他摁開手機，交到了金建學手上，然後替他接過了傘柄。金建學手忙腳亂地從兜裡拿出手機，手還有點抖，輸入螢幕上顯示的id後便交還給孫東柱。

「總而言之，今天和──上次，」男孩的喉結上下滾動了一下，「都謝謝你了。我不會忘記你的欠人情。」

他對金建學搖搖手，然後匆忙閃身進了屋子。金建學手裡握著手機，獃站在學弟家門口了半晌，才轉身朝家的方向走去。

好像總是看著他的背影啊。金建學握著傘柄，若有所思。

3\. 

最先察覺到不對勁的人是李抒澔。

上物理課時金建學總會早早進入夢鄉，但現在課已經上了半節，他居然還醒著！李抒澔騰出忙著抄寫筆記的手，用手肘撞了撞隔壁桌的金英助。

「你看金建學，」他用氣音說話，台前老師振筆疾書的聲音恰好可以掩蓋過他的聲音：「哇，那小子，居然還醒著。」

金英助的筆尖停頓片刻，抬頭去看坐在他倆斜前方的金建學。真的還醒著，他喃喃說，眼神驚嘆，像在看什麼世界奇觀。李抒澔擱下筆，趴在桌上觀察難得一見的金建學生態，然後他發現其實正襟危坐的同學其實並非在認真聽課，而是不斷偷瞄放在筆盒旁邊的手機，像在等待誰的訊息一樣。

哦嚄。李抒澔在心裡偷偷吹口哨。

金建學平時不太用手機，頂多就打打電話回回訊息，甚至一條簡訊可以躺在通訊欄裡等上大半個月都還沒有回音，和這人聊天簡直石沉大海，怪沒趣。而這樣的金建學，也理所當然地被封為全校最難攻略的人。  
但是，李抒澔和金英助同時目睹了讓他們最為吃驚的一幕：在手機亮起訊息泡泡時，那個總是磨蹭半天也不肯回覆的傢伙，居然在瞬間撈起了手機，在抽屜下面飛快地打起字來。倆人對看一眼，用口型誇張地噢了一聲。

「這小子該不會轉性了吧？」李抒澔也從口袋摸出手機，偷偷摸摸地按開了指紋解鎖。「說不定我現在傳訊息給他，他也會秒回喔？」  
「你試試啊。」  
金英助慫恿，也掏出了手機，發了個貼圖給金建學。

倆人發的訊息半天沒有回應，甚至還被金建學兇神惡煞地瞪了一眼。

「你交女朋友了嗎？」

李抒澔在午休時間劈頭蓋臉地朝金建學扔出顆直球。金建學坐在位子上，滿臉莫名其妙：「你聽誰說的？別瞎說。」

可他耳朵紅了。

金建學注意到金英助盯著他的耳朵瞧時，生氣地用手罩住了紅得就要滴血的耳廓。就說沒有！他講話都有點打結了，你別亂想，就，就一學弟而已！

「是哦。」  
李抒澔意味深長地看他一眼，金英助也點著頭，安慰地揉揉金建學翹起的睡毛。沒關係，哥哥們絕對罩著我們家建學，嗯？李抒澔伸出食指去勾滿臉不悅的友人下巴，換來的是一頭齜著牙發怒的兇狠豹子，咬著後牙根咆哮：「李抒澔，下午就甭上課了，我送你進保健室！」

三人打打鬧鬧地往學生食堂走去。金建學其實原先沒想那麼多，但被同桌這樣一搗鼓，內心隱隱約約覺得有什麼東西在躁動，他自己也說不上來。

女孩子總喜歡靠近他。在他抽屜裡偷偷塞噴了香水的粉紅色信封，家政課下課時吱吱喳喳聚在門口，手裡的保鮮盒盛滿上課時所做的料理，等著給他。情人節也總是有女孩子扭捏地往他手裡放一盒又一盒包裝精美的巧克力。金建學本身就不擅長拒絕，若不是個性圓滑的金英助和李抒澔幫他推托掉的話，他大概也不知道拿這些過多的心意怎麼辦吧。

他當然曉得喜歡一個人的心意有多貴重，但是在感情多到無法招架時，也會讓人感到負擔。

再說，自己也沒有真正知道什麼叫做戀愛。李抒澔常嘲笑他的大腦構造有一半以上都是肌肉，又鈍又笨還不知變通，每天想的就是鍛鍊肌肉還有打球，再多就吃飯吧？就算是一成不變的日常，金建學也覺得並無不妥，談戀愛不談戀愛對他而言都沒有什麼差別。

「抒澔哥！」  
「哦，建熙。」

李抒澔親暱地摟住了學弟的肩，金建學不知道自己是否因太累而造成的眼花，男孩在他的同桌環住肩頭時猛然震了一下，隨後又恢復成平時那副笑臉迎人的討喜模樣。

「咦，你帶朋友啊。」李抒澔問，頭往李建熙身後的兩個人影探了過去：「這不是東明弟弟嗎？還有煥雄......你們一起吃飯？」  
「東明弟弟？」

金建學順著李抒澔的視線往後瞧。孫東柱握著錢包盯著他看，扁著嘴，似笑非笑的樣子讓金建學一下子慌了神。你是東明弟弟呀，一點都不像呢。金建學不知所措地轉過頭去找朋友求援，卻換得身旁倆人的滿臉驚訝。

「你不知道啊？」李抒澔問，「東明先前還給我們看過照片呢？」  
「而且還是不久前。」金英助插嘴說，「我知道了，建學你根本沒注意到，是吧？」

兩人對視一眼，同時笑了起來。金建學又窘又尷尬，連忙轉過頭去向孫東柱賠不是。小學弟擺了擺手，說，我不介意，抒澔哥，你們不吃飯嗎？

吃，怎麼不吃。李抒澔熱情地勾住了孫東柱的手，拉著他往食堂走。金英助眼明手快地拉住了李抒澔，向金建學的方向呶呶嘴，又往東柱那拚命送眼色。倆人都懂了，只剩金建學還不明所以。

「哪，你們吃吧，我和建熙去吃，嗯？」  
「哥只有這時候想到我～」  
「什麼話，哥放學請你吃冰，走吧？」  
「我要吃cold stone！說好了，哥請客！」

李抒澔帶著兩眼放光的李建熙離開了，臨走前還悄悄向金建學豎拇指。金英助看看孫東柱，再看看金建學，最後視線和站在一旁的呂煥雄對上。他並不認識這個小學弟，但倆人心領神會。

「那，我們去吃午飯吧？」金英助結結巴巴，「一起......？」  
「好啊，走吧。」呂煥雄眼明手快，親暱地勾住了金英助的手。「吃什麼都行，哥你決定吧。」

「看來只剩下我們了呢？」

孫東柱側著頭看他，那麼我們走吧？他說，徑直扯著他的袖子往小賣部走去。小孩擠進人群，出來時手裡拿了瓶牛奶和一個麵包。

「要吃什麼？我請你吧，當作是還上次的人情？」  
「你中午就吃這？」

金建學不敢置信地問。高一時他吃得比這孩子手裡拿的多得多了，一瓶牛奶一個麵包還不夠當他塞牙縫。青春期的孩子在長身體，肚子特別容易餓，下午約莫兩三點最是最難受的時候──他看著學弟滿臉疑惑地說，是啊，我一直以來都吃這些，足夠了。

「......我自己買午飯就行了。」金建學搖著頭，臉上寫滿無奈。「你現在在長身體，長不高的話，怎麼讓女孩看你呢？」

他自己講出這話，感覺有些酸澀。孫東柱沒有回話，只是臉色黯淡了下來，咬著嘴唇不做聲。

「不，欠你的人情還是得還的。」末了，小孩開口。「星期六我們去看電影吧。」

4\. 

金建學前一天晚上苦思到底要穿什麼衣服想了大半個晚上，甚至還打電話給他的時尚教主金英助取經。  
「穿襯衫準不會錯。寬鬆點好。」他的同桌信誓旦旦：「牛仔褲、黑褲都行，你身材好不是嗎？」

記得，下擺要紮。金英助耳提面命地提醒，絕對要紮。

金建學提早了半個小時到了集合地點，卻看到學弟早已站在那裡等他了。建學放慢腳步，躲在角落看他：很少有機會可以仔細看那孩子，果然很漂亮。男孩的打扮很隨性，卻不失精簡俐落。他的視線直直看著前方，冷漠地忽略掉了路上來來往往行人對著他的美麗竊竊私語和視線。就算只是站在那裡，金建學都可以感受到一股凍得有些扎人的冷意。

但那並不影響他雀躍的不尋常的心。

「你怎麼這麼早。」  
「我剛到而已。」

男孩面不改色地撒謊，這孩子簡直可以去做演員了，金建學想。孫東柱拍拍靠在牆上所沾上的塵土。走吧。他說。

東柱帶著他拐進一個偏僻的巷口，領著他走進一間二輪電影院。我來挑片，你沒意見吧？他問，金建學搖搖頭。被請客的人哪有什麼意見可言。他站在在陳列著各式片子前挑挑揀揀的東柱身後，四處張望：他沒有來過這種地方，自然感到新奇。復古卻不陳舊，一條走廊旁是一間間被隔開的小包廂。昏暗幽黃的光線引人遐想，金建學搖著腦袋。瞎想什麼？今天是來看電影的。

男孩將片盒挾在手臂下，在櫃檯皺著眉頭思考要配什麼零食。金建學站在他身後，側著頭，就著不多的光線看那張擺在檯子上的菜單。小孩似乎在猶豫著到底要選爆米花還是吉拿棒，他啼笑皆非：「你吃吉拿棒吧，我買爆米花。」金建學掏出錢包。「等等我分你吃。你要甜的？鹹的？」

東柱的臉一下子亮了，卻又很快暗了下來。他又低下頭，看看菜單上他難以抉擇的點心們發愁。唉，我不想讓你付錢。男孩小小聲地說。上次吃午飯也是這樣，我一件事也做不好，淨在你面前出醜。

金建學迷惑地眨眨眼。  
「哪裡出醜了？」他問。「要不是你今天邀我，我還不知道有這種地方呢，你很酷的。」

他在心底腹誹，再說，出醜的人大概是自己吧。金建學這輩子還沒想過會為了學弟的邀約，而低聲下氣去問金英助如何搭配衣服。

東柱咬咬嘴唇，然後小聲說，我想吃甜的口味。

男孩選的片是愛情片。  
金建學看不大懂，只是懵懵地跟著電影情節一起走。比起看電影，他看得更多的是東柱的臉──我愛你，只是我不會再喜歡你了。金建學發現東柱在看到Emma哭著說這句台詞時，用袖口偷偷摁了摁眼角，卻怎麼也擦不乾淨不斷流出的眼淚。他伸手進口袋胡亂摸索，但除了一團皺巴巴的衛生紙之外，什麼也沒找到。

金建學最後只好把自己的袖子遞了出去。男孩張大那對濕漉漉的眼睛，瞅瞅他的袖子，又瞅瞅金建學。我沒有衛生紙，對不起，將就一下吧。他用氣音講，雖然他不明白自己為何要這麼做，這裡也只有他們倆而已。東柱原先是拒絕的，推搡著要撥開他的臂膀時還要分神去擦眼淚，但是金建學仍執意把手橫在他的眼前，伸手用袖口擦乾男孩的淚珠。最後孫東柱放棄了，抱著他的手臂，身子挨著身子看電影。安·海瑟薇的演技實在很好，他看著她笑著拉住仍是個男孩的Dex一路跑著在街上吻，在低彩度的畫面裡拉拉扯扯。

電影播完時，東柱不好意思地放開金建學那條被摁的東一塊西一塊水漬的膀子。「對不起。」他喃喃自語，「我只是......太......」  
男孩的話語哽在空氣裡，半晌沒有講完。金建學尷尬地撓頭，他並不惱東柱用他的袖子擦眼淚，甚至拿來擤鼻子，他都不會介意。哎，沒事。金建學試著安慰他，真的沒關係，別哭了，噯。

「其實我不明白。」倆人肩碰著肩走出影院，外頭有些冷，路燈也已經亮起來了。「為什麼Emma需要自信？她在未來十幾年，看起來都挺有自信的。」  
孫東柱沒有回話，兩手捧著還沒喝完的可樂，一口一口慢慢吸著。他的眼眶還紅，甚至有點腫，估計是剛剛在擦眼淚時擦得太用力，讓本來就不柔軟的襯衫衣料給蹭成這副模樣。

「單戀的人都很膽小。」他最後說，眼睛凝視著前方，光在他的眼裡閃爍。「誰都一樣。」

5\. 

呂煥雄來金建學班上找他。

「東柱生病了，」煥雄將一疊整理好的講義強硬地塞進金建學的手裡。「幫我交給他，好嗎？」  
「你怎麼不直接讓東明送就好了。」金建學問。「不是更方便。」

呂煥雄毫不掩飾地朝天空翻了個白眼，在金建學屁股後張望的金英助也忍不住歎氣。你們幹嘛啊，大男孩摸不著頭緒，我有說錯嗎？

「是是是，你沒說錯。」金英助伸手抽過那疊紙張，語氣平淡。「唉，所以說啊......」  
在情商上簡直可以是弱智。呂煥雄用金建學聽不到的聲音偷偷罵了句，和金英助一起笑了下。

「你們什麼時候變這麼熟的？」金建學問，從同桌手裡搶回講義，小心翼翼地撫平紙張。「上次你們根本不認識。」  
「你和東柱不是一起去看過電影了？」  
「他說是還我人情。」

金建學有點悶。那天他們看完電影後便分別了，孫東柱沒讓他送，說是距離太遠，「我們什麼關係都不是呢，哥。」男孩說，眼睛瞥著別的地方看。「沒必要，真的，太麻煩你了。」

「金建學，不是我說，」金英助用左手撐著門板，右手食指毫不客氣地戳了他胸口兩下。「東柱啊，沒兩下就會被追走的。」  
「別和我說這個。」金建學拍開了友人的手，語氣很差。「走了，上課。煥雄你也快回班上去。」

金建學在到放學前，都翻來覆去地想金英助那句話。東柱很快就會被追走。為什麼他要和自己說這句話？金建學知道金英助的話裡意有所指，而呂煥雄當時看他的眼神也很意味深長(甚至帶著點憐憫，他氣呼呼地想，我到底哪裡惹上這兩人的？)。但他怎麼樣也不敢往那兒想。腦袋裡有兩個聲音在打架，一個扯著嗓子吼說，東柱只是學弟！你怎麼可以對學弟出手。而另一個則著惱的揪著一個的衣領，說學弟怎麼啦！學弟不能喜歡嘛！你難道不希望自己幸福嗎！

金建學喃喃說，我當然希望自己幸福，但我也希望東柱可以幸福呀。

該怎麼做才好。

到了小孩家他還在思考這個問題。  
他按了電鈴，來開門的是東明。

「噯，怎麼......噯？你怎麼來了！」  
「給你弟送講義。」金建學搖搖手上那疊整理整齊的紙張。「生病了不是嗎？」  
「哈哈，我以為是煥雄呢。」孫東明笑著給他開門。「昨晚燒了一夜，現在好多了，應該醒著。不過記得敲門，那孩子最討厭人家突然開門進他房間。」

金建學應了聲，依著東明的指示走到了走廊盡頭最右邊的那扇門前。門前掛著寫著東柱兩個字的牌子，上頭還用五顏六色的筆裝飾，畫了隻眼熟的兔子。他的指節懸在門前，猶豫著到底要不要敲下去。

然後他聽到了一陣壓抑而痛苦的低喘，從厚實的門板後方傳出。金建學當下慌了，是不是又燒了啊？他來不及多想，扭開了房門便衝了進去。

他後悔了，切切實實地後悔。金建學恨自己的粗心大意還有愚蠢，手裡抱著的講義唰拉拉掉在地板上，散了一地，白花花地鋪滿了地面。男孩瞪著濕漉漉的眼睛，眼角還帶著紅，像那日看完電影那樣惹人憐愛的表情，只讓金建學想搖晃著什麼東西大聲咆哮。

他手裡握著仍顫巍巍吐著幾股透明汁水的東西，臉上的表情從一開始的震驚逐漸轉變為尷尬，到了現在，東柱的表情看起來像快哭了一樣，眼眶裡浮著一層霧濛濛的水霧，在眼裡打轉。金建學下意識地將書包扔到了地上，快步走上前，閉上眼捧住了男孩軟乎乎的腮幫子，沒事，我什麼也沒看到。他用鼻子貼著小孩，壓著嗓子輕聲安撫：真的沒關係，我沒看到，乖。語氣柔得像是在哄孩子。

男孩的臉還燒著，不知是因為剛才的狀況呢還是因為生病的關係，熱呼呼的。他連身上的味道都像個寶寶一樣，熱牛奶，衣物柔軟精。金建學甚至不敢用力，也不敢睜眼，深怕一不小心手裡的小獸掙開他逃跑，從此一去不回，沒了蹤跡。

「你要這樣多久？」孫東柱的聲線很抖，「別老當我是小孩子行不行。」  
「我怕你受傷。」  
「反正你就把我當弟弟。」

金建學感覺腦裡有什麼東西燒斷了，像過熱的燈絲被熔斷。

他吻上了東柱的唇。

小孩的嘴唇很柔軟，帶著甜牛奶的味道。金建學捧著東柱的臉──他一隻手掌便可以覆住他大半個下頜。他不敢吻得太深，直到小孩軟軟糯糯的舌頭試探性地推開了他的牙縫，冒冒失失闖了進來，金建學才徹底粉碎了自己的底線。他摁著東柱，手指滑進了他柔軟蓬鬆的髮根，舔吻著男孩帶著甜味的唇。他把舌頭推進男孩的口裏，軟乎乎的蘊著兩人的熱氣，軟舌交纏在一起。男孩被吻的嗚嗚咽咽，半個身子蜷在他的懷裡發抖，冷色調的皮膚泛著誘人的粉紅。

好不容易分開了，金建學卻又忍不住吻了上去。不再那麼侵略性，而是柔柔地，一下一下地舔吻男孩意亂情迷的眼皮，蹭蹭他的下唇安撫。

「我們──」東柱半晌說，句子破破碎碎。「什麼都不是，哥啊。」  
「如果我們什麼都不是，我就不會吻你了。」  
「我以為你是──你總收下女孩們的食物──」  
「也許我是，」金建學回答，「但是，我現在喜歡你。」

金建學幫孫東柱清理身子，拍鬆枕頭，讓小孩睡下後便悄悄開門出去了。他在要離去時去找孫東明道別，東明看到他要走時有點驚訝。「你不留下來過夜啊？」他問。「我以為東柱會要你留下來。」

金建學不明所以，甚至有些驚心膽跳。難道剛剛東明都聽到他們在房裡都幹了些什麼嗎？不，應該不會吧。他似乎從幫自己開門之後便一直待在房裡，方才他也沒聽見門外有什麼聲響。

見他沒回話，東明皺著眉頭，又說，怎麼啦，和男朋友在一起害臊啦？又沒怎樣。  
「難道你剛剛都聽到了？」  
「什麼呀，難道你們剛剛......」孫東明眉頭越皺越深。「別在家裡......」  
「不！我沒有！」金建學驚慌地大聲否認。「我們剛剛才在一起！怎麼可能...做那種事。」  
「你們剛剛才在一起？」

孫東明困惑地看著他，金建學也同樣一頭霧水。

「我看他孩子很久以前就偷偷在本子上一直寫你名字啊，國中時就喜歡你了，也是看你上了這所高中才跟著來的。」東明說，臉色越來越不好看。「我以為你們老早就在一起了......上次你送他回來，還有和他出去看電影......那孩子明明開心的不行啊.....？」

誒，這事，頭一次聽到。金建學後半已經沒怎麼聽清楚了，只覺得腦袋暈乎乎，站也站不穩。地面天旋地轉，突如其來的過大資訊量如洪水淹過大腦，浮浮沉沉。原來那孩子這麼久就喜歡我了，今天才頭一次知道。

他好像明白金英助和呂煥雄的表情是什麼意思了。

-

附錄.

我希望他能喜歡我。東柱坐在書桌前，對著空氣說，假如我能在三十秒內寫下十遍他的名字，建學哥就會注意到我。

他按下碼表，飛快地在空白那頁上飛速書寫。儘管碼表有在計時，他仍憋著氣，在心裡讀秒。  
剩下兩次時鈴響了，孫東柱懊喪地把筆扔到一邊，整個人頹坐在椅子邊上，提不起勁。害，我這種人。孫東柱喃喃自語，我又不像建學哥那樣，發光發熱，他怎麼可能注意到我呢？

他歎口氣，把圓珠筆的筆蓋旋開，筆芯裡頭的墨水量所剩不多了。呂煥雄之前挨著他和他說過一個傳說:據說用原子筆不停寫一個人的名字，寫到水全部用盡的那刻，名字的主人便會愛上自己──孫東柱當下沒好氣地把嘻嘻笑著的呂煥雄給趕開，但心裡卻默默將這句話記在心裡。今天至少要消耗剩下的三分之一！他深呼吸一口，又開始振筆疾書，將剩下的白色頁面全用金建學三個字全數填滿，然後又翻到了下一頁......。

這正是他們相遇的前三天。

-


	2. His bunny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 金建學才轉頭想看情況，以為發生什麼事了，卻被對方給推到了小巷裡，手一拽嘴一伸便吻了上來。似乎一切都是理所當然，東柱對接吻早已駕輕就熟，明明倆的初吻都是獻給彼此，但金建學在接吻這塊還是磕磕巴巴不著要領。

-  
頭開始交往，孫東柱還算客氣。

第一次做愛時小孩縮著聲音嗚嗚哎哎往他的懷裡蹭，手掌在他的背上又扒又拉，但就是不敢真的使勁往脊背上劃。金建學不忍心看東柱滿臉委屈，低下身吻他時悄悄說了句：疼的話可以咬沒關係。

濕潤的唇瓣伴隨著輕微的壓迫感，東柱用牙齒抵在金建學赤裸的肩頭時模糊地問句，疼嗎？金建學搖頭。大力點也行。他半開玩笑地說，撐著身體把孩子圈在懷裡，溺愛地聳動，卻有些捨不得戀人青澀卻甜膩的呻吟含在口裡，盡數吞回去。

但金建學不知道這是孫東柱僅存的最後一點溫柔。

原先只會咪咪喵喵用乳牙玩鬧似地啃個兩口便罷休，到了最後倒像是在用咬痕劃出地盤了。金建學在床上枕著枕頭看書時總讓小孩在身上隨意支配身子，也不怎麼在意。孫東柱這麼小一個人能拿他怎麼樣？原先金建學也是這麼想，但很快他的想法便被那對看似無害實則恐怖的犬牙給害慘了。

衣服掀起時是各種深淺不一的咬痕分散在腰上，牙印甚至還泛點青紫。脖頸後頭連遮都遮不住的部位，只能勉強貼塊創可貼擋擋視線。體育課下課時也不敢像平時那樣大大咧咧地在班上脫了衣服就換，還得拎著替換衣物溜到廁所。

李抒澔還難得關心地問脖子後面那塊怎麼啦？受傷啊？金建學也不敢吱聲，甚至還有些愧疚感，支支吾吾半天只擠出一句貓抓的，沒啥大事。細細長長的狐狸眼懷疑地瞇起，你家什麼時候養貓了，我怎麼不知道。金建學在同桌視線的嚴刑逼供下差點就舉白旗投降全招了，不過一旁的金英助恰巧在此時放下手上的書，兩手一拍搭上了肩膀。

上次不是一起去貓咖玩？那兒貓可愛歸可愛，但就是兇，一爪子過來還見血了。他朝他眨眼，金建學也只有點頭的分。解釋完後金英助還意有所指地拍拍他的背，說了聲別玩太過火啊，留下金建學一個人站在原地，只想隨便找個洞把自己給埋起來。

左思右想，金建學還是下定決心要好好告訴東柱別再這樣。

放學時他像平常那樣等小男友下課，東柱蹦蹦跳跳朝他揮手跑來，後邊卻費勁地拽著一袋子的書，還把熨得妥帖的學校襯衫給勒出痕跡來。今天可以住你家一晚嗎？期末考太多東西要念了，還有好多沒弄清楚。他的小邦尼苦著一張臉，漂亮的眼睛下面是熬了好幾個夜換來的黑眼圈。金建學看到小孩苦哈哈的模樣，也把自己原想說的的東西給全拋腦後，忙把提袋接了過來，回程路上還特別拐去商店街給東柱買冰淇淋吃。

他自己沒買冰。剛剛下午才和李抒澔去福利社搶牛奶零食，雖說是發育期，但現在並不餓。他隨口問了一句，好吃嗎？半天沒有得到回覆，金建學才轉頭想看情況，以為發生什麼事了，卻被對方給推到了小巷裡，手一拽嘴一伸便吻了上來。似乎一切都是理所當然，東柱對接吻早已駕輕就熟，明明倆的初吻都是獻給彼此，但金建學在接吻這塊還是磕磕巴巴不著要領。他手裡拎著兩袋書，根本沒有掙扎的餘地，只能讓東柱用尖尖的犬齒在嘴唇上扠下兩個小洞，像在黃昏出來要覓食的吸血鬼。

啊，草莓味的。

-

金建學一向睡前才洗澡，但回家後便被東柱給趕進了浴室。洗完讀書才能認真啊，臭烘烘的，怎麼唸得下去？熟門熟路翻出金建學的換洗衣物然後塞進他手裡，孫東柱凶神惡煞：手機給我，不准在裡面打遊戲。

倆把所有事情都安頓下來之後，已經將近八點了。孫東柱穿著金建學國中的運動服，雖說是過去的舊衣服，但還是比東柱的尺寸硬是大上了一個碼，衣袖鬆鬆地垂在纖瘦的手臂下。

在講解題目時他還是很難不去注意小孩身上的軟香，儘管東柱的沐浴乳和自己用的款式一樣。小孩皺著眉頭嘟著嘴，手拄著下巴，和數學題目大眼瞪小眼，最後索性兩手一攤，把筆給擱在桌面後就倒到了金建學盤起的腿上。

「不繼續唸嗎？」  
「休息一下而已啦。」

小孩翻過身，趴著往放在金建學腿旁的書包裡摸索，然後拿出一個小小的軟管。手。他朝金建學攤開掌心，而他也順從地將手給擱了上去。

金建學看到孫東柱那洋洋得意的臉，頓時腦袋閃過一只被調教得宜，乖乖坐在地上等著主人命令的兇惡大型犬。做什麼？他問。孫東柱沒有回話，只是哼著不成調的小曲往金建學手上抹軟管裡的東西。那味道很熟悉，在東柱身上經常可以聞得到的，甜甜軟軟的水蜜桃香。

小孩的手很軟，不像他的手因為經常健身而結了一層薄繭。東柱很仔細地給他塗護手霜，連指縫裏邊都給抹勻了才會往下塗。塗完了一隻，東柱又伸手去撈正在揉他腦袋的大手，繼續他的工作。金建學溫柔地看孫東柱邊給自己擦護手霜，邊偷偷用指腹去蹭手指邊上結的那層繭。小孩新奇地嘟起嘴巴時，他還是沒有忍住，低頭吻上了泛著水光的唇。

不帶情慾，只是單純地覺得幸福而已。唇瓣分離時金建學發現一向喜歡捉弄他的小孩難得地臉紅了，小臉蛋紅撲撲的，像剛剛成熟的水蜜桃，粉粉嫩嫩惹人憐愛。金建學看著他，皺著鼻子笑。你笑什麼？孫東柱捂著臉，空閒的那隻手往上去捶他的臉，聲音乾乾癟癟。作弄我很好玩嗎？

你很可愛──哎、疼！金建學吃痛叫了一聲，無奈又好笑地看著咬住自己右手不放的小兔崽。

-

「 還覺得可愛嗎？哥。」

金建學沒想過自己會有從下方的角度看東柱的一天。他伏在金建學赤裸的胸膛上，儘管空調已經開得足夠強了，但緊張和莫名的興奮還是讓打著赤膊的肌膚布上一層薄汗。小孩的手總是被精心保養，柔軟又靈巧的手指繞著他的乳尖打轉──別玩那裡。金建學想兇狠的說，但說出口的話不但不夠鋒利，反而有些綿軟。東柱沒有停手，反而摸索著扯掉了金建學的內褲，手指握住了早已挺起的東西。

「這不是很誠實？」

沒有擴張的進入果然還是太過勉強。金建學心疼地看著東柱咬著下唇撥開臀瓣，兇猛的性器和戀人潔白的膚色形成強烈的對比。

「要不別做了吧？」金建學扶著小孩的腰，「受傷就不好了。」  
「誰說會受傷的？」

孫東柱賭氣地嘟起嘴巴，兩手顫抖地撐著金建學的腹肌，倔強地往下坐。他沒有看漏那瞬間小孩疼出淚花的眼眶和被咬得泛白的嘴唇，不能說什麼的金建學只好用手指幫東柱抹掉大顆大顆落下來的汗珠。東柱抿著唇移動，試著用肉稜去頂弄熟悉的敏感處，他聳著屁股，一上一下的樣子讓金建學看得直咽口水。小孩沒敢發出太大的聲音，畢竟是在別人家裡，比起在旅館放蕩甜膩的呻吟，這種壓抑而染滿情慾的喘息也讓金建學想要立刻把他按在身下然後狠狠親吻和撫慰。

但東柱最後還是投降了，趴在金建學的胸膛上大口喘氣。

「做不到......腰好酸......不夠......」小孩蹭上他的脖頸，小口咬著金建學的耳垂。「幫我嘛......哥？」

最後還是真槍實彈狠狠做了一輪，在金建學熟練而溫柔的頂弄下，東柱很快地便顫抖著去了一次。他攀著金建學的脖頸，時而舔吻時而吮咬，在頂到最柔軟的那塊時還會悶哼兩聲，還咬得特別大力。不知道有沒有出血，金建學喘著氣，用手把黏在自己頸子處的小孩給扒下來，小心翼翼地和他接吻。沒有意外地，舌尖還是被邦尼給咬了一口。

到底金建學還是沒有和孫東柱提咬痕的事情，這件事像被用過的保險套一樣被他丟在身後。行吧，可能和金英助說的一樣，情趣也是可以這樣培養的。  
-


End file.
